User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 23
Out Of Carcer City I didn't want to engage in this whole suicide mission of Derek's, but I had no choice. If he was going to take out all of the Cerberus' businesses all over Liberty State, I had to go with him to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Besides, Liberty State wasn't that big. It only consists of Carcer City, Liberty City and The Carraways. But we did also have to go destroy their business in Alderney, so that was four places in total that we had to go. Not even a whole day to go through those locations. So it might take us at least two days to fight in those locations. It sucks. I guess I'll have to say good-bye to that snowball fight that I was planning to start during the final days of Christmas Break. We had to drop off Greg at the airport just so he doesn't get involved in what we were about to do. "So, are you sure you don't want me to help you guys out? I could be useful", Greg said. "I know you would, but this isn't something that I want you to go through. I know you have a few more guys on your list of people you killed and you never wanted it", I told him. "Yeah. I never did want it. I never even wanted to get involved in the Italian Mafia", he said. He then took out my new gun and handed it to me. "Don't need this. Besides, you're going to need it more", Greg said. I took the gun out of his hand and told him, "Yeah, I will be needing another gun". Greg then entered the airport while I just sat in the car with Derek. "So, what's the plan?" I asked him. He pulled out a map of the city and pointed where the warehouse was going to be. "The warehouse is right here on the edge of Carcer Mark and East Los Albos", Derek said. "Not far from the chem plant since that's in East Los Albos", I said. "The warehouse is surrounded by apartment complexes that arn't used execpt for maybe housing the Cerberus and Wardogs. If we can destroy the chemicals in the warehouse like in the chem plant, the Cerberus will at least have no where else to go in the city. They will run out of the city and there will be no more gangs in this city. Well, at least till the next generation of gangs comes in and populate the city", Derek said. "Yeah, well the next gen ain't really our problem right now so let's not worry about them", I said. He then eye-balled me like I was trying to be a comedian. He then continued. "We can't storm in through these two gates that enter the warehouse area. Well, at least not loud. So we need some weapons with silencers so we don't wake up the entire neighborhood till we blow up their supply". "Where are we going to get weapons like those from?" I asked. "Ammu-Nation", he said. "I thought those were shut down years ago", I asked. "No, just in Liberty City. They're still legal here in Carcer City", he said. "Okay, let's go get some new guns", I said. Derek then started the car and then drove to Central where there was a Ammu-Nation there. It was a ten-minute drive till we got to Ammu-Nation. Ammu-Nation was this gunshop where you can get almost any kind of ranged weapon. They were always around since the time of the Cold War. People were worried about Russians invading the country, so this range of gunshops opened up called Ammu-Nation. The franchise was always making alot of money. Possibly because people are buying guns either incase of invasion or to protect themselves from the criminal scum that plague the cities. We got out of the car and then entered the gunshop. There were alot of guns on the walls and on the shelves. "Welcome to Ammu-Nation. How may I assist you?" said the clerk behind the counter. "Yeah, I need assault rifles and sniper rifles", Derek said. "Okay then. We're having a 25% off deal for both", the clerk said. He then pulled two M16 Assault Rifles and two PSG1 Sniper Rifles off the shelves. The clerk then looked at me and asked, "They're not for him, are they?" "No. My son wanted to come to the shop. These are gifts for my best friend", Derek lied. "Okay then. Anything else?" he said. "Yeah, I need four silencers also", Derek said. The clerk then eye-balled him with confusion in his eyes. "My friend always wants silencers with his new weapons", Derek lied. "Okay then. I'll go into the back and see if there are any silencers. Customers usually buy weapons without silencers. We barely sell silencers because of how people like loud weapons", the clerk said. Figures, I thought. Who would want to have a silencer if they're not on a stealth mission like what we're sorta on? We waited a full two minutes till the clerk got out of the back room and gave Derek four silencers. "That will be $1250", said the clerk. Derek then gave the clerk the money. Derek picked up two of the weapons while the clerk picked up the other two. I took the silencers and we walked to the car. Derek and the clerk put the weapons in the trunk of the car while I put the silencers in my pocket. "Hope your friend has a good time with these", the clerk said. "Don't worry. He will", Derek said. Before we could enter the car, the clerk said, "We're launching our new website soon. It should be avaiable right around fall of 2009". "Good to know", Derek said. We both entered the car and I asked, "So, we go to the old Maverley & Sons warehouse now?" "Oh yeah. It's payback time", Derek said. He then drove into the abandon area to get to the warehouse. 30 Minutes Later We were outside one of the gates leading to the Maverley & Sons warehouse. It started to rain and there was thunder and lighthing over our heads as well. We were getting our weapons ready underneath the arc that the building forms that holds the gate. "So once we go in there, we gotta fight silently till we get into the warehouse", Derek said. "As long as the thunder keeps happeing, we can shoot everytime thunder does roar so they don't hear our gunshots", I said. "Sounds like a plan", he said. He then opens the gate very slowly and sees a Wardog with his back towards the gate. "I got him", Derek whispers. He moves up and stealth kills (or executes) the Wardog. "Great, so where is the warehouse?" I asked. He then points out to the warehouse. "Right there", he said. So we go up to the warehouse and saw two Cerberus guarding the door. "We gotta take them out at the same time", Derek said. "I'll take the one on the right", I told him. "Okay....Three....Two....One....Shot", Derek said. I killed the one on the right while Derek killed the one on the left. Afterwards, Derek picked one of the bodies up and said, "Hide them in the dumpster over there so we don't get compromised". I then dragged the other body to the dumpster and with Derek's help, we threw both bodies into the dumpster. We closed the dumpster and then went up to the door of the warehouse. Derek tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge open. "Great. There must be a key somewhere that we gotta get", he said. "Maybe they're with the two bodies in the dumpster", I said. Derek then to the dumpster and opened it up. He checked the bodies, but then said, "They're not here". "They could be anywhere", I said. "We'll have to check the apartment blocks", he said. "This gets better and better", I said scarcastically. We then went to the closest apartment building. There, we climbed up a fire escape near the second gate and saw that there was a room with two bunk beds in it. "The key could be anywhere in this room", Derek said. We then torn up the room, looking for the key. I looked for it under mattresses, in drawers and finally found a key in a pillowcase. "I think I found it", I told Derek. "Let's head back to the door, see if it will open", Derek said. We then went to the door and I put the key in the key slot. I tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me try", Derek said. I moved to the side and he tried for himself. It wouldn't turn for him either. "It's not the right key", he said. "Then what the hell is that key for?" I asked. "There must be another key around here", Derek said. "So now we gotta go through all the apartment buildings just to find the right key?" I asked. "Don't worry. The key has got to be nearby. We'll just check the same building and the one next to it", Derek said. "Okay. Let's do it", I said. We then checked all the rooms for the first apartment building. No other key was in the building at all. We found two Cerberus and Wardogs in the building, but took care of them before they can compromise our position. We checked them for the key, but they didn't have it either. We then went to the roof and had to jump across to get to the second building. We then saw an entrance into the building and then walked towards it. As soon as we did, a Cerberus came out of nowhere and then started chocking Derek. Derek tried to get the Cerberus off him, but he was too strong. I then grabbed the knife that the Cerberus had in his boot and then stabbed him. He fell to my feet and then I kept repeatedly stabbing him. He was dead for sure once I was finished. I didn't really know what came to me like that, but I was getting tired of being a target for these scum. Derek then checked the dead Cerberus for the key and then he said, "I think this could be the key". We then got off the roof, killed more bad guys and then got to the door of the warehouse. Derek then tried the key. Finally, the door opened up. "About damn time and it took us ten minutes", I said. We both entered the warehouse and saw a bunch of barrels with the biohazard symbol on them. "At least the intell wasn't lying", I said. There was a whole lot of these barrels. There were so many, I couldn't count all of them. "What do they need these chemicals anyway?" I asked. "They're selling them", Derek said. "To who?" I asked. "Anyone I guess", he said. He then pulled out explosives from a bag that he was carrying ever since we got out of the car. "I don't think we need E.P.A. or whatever all over Carcer City all because you decide to blow up chemical barrels", I said. "At least the Cerberus won't have a business in Carcer after we blow up this supply", Derek said. After Derek set up some explosives all over the warehouse, we exit and then ran back to the gate we entered the area by. "Okay, we're at a safe distance. Blow the place up", I said. He then press the botton on the detonator and then the warehouse collapsed to the ground. "That place must have been old", I said. "Let's get out of here before they find us", Derek said. By the time he said that, the Cerberus and Wardogs found us and then started to fire their weapons at us. We both then ran to the car but before we can enter the car, a Cerberus on the roof top launched an RPG at the car and it blew up. We both then took cover behind the car's burnning remains. "Great. How do we escape now?" I said. "There's an old subway station in East Los Albos. If we can get there, we can use the mantinence tunnels to escape", Derek said. "How far is the station?" I asked. "It's several blocks away", Derek said. Great, I thought. Having to run to an abandon subway station while taking fire from the Cerberus. Not one of the best ideas in the world, but I guess we have no choice. We both then ran out of cover away from the group, but they ran after us. We ran as bullets kept flying pass our heads and feet. We even ran pass the chem plant that we took out. One block later, we found the subway station. "Get inside", Derek said. We entered the doors and went down two stairs before we got on the platform. Before we can get on the tracks, I said to Derek, "Let's hold up here for a while. I don't want to get ourselves ran over by the train". "I was just thinking of that", he said. We then took cover behind the old benches and waited for the Cerberus to come. After a minutes came by, they finally started coming down the stairs. We then shot the group coming down the stairs and then more came on in and starting shoothing at us. I didn't really know how long it took for us to hold them down, but when I thought they were about to get us (which they could in a comfined space like this subway station), a train finally came by. "Now. Get on the tracks", Derek said. We both got on the tracks and ran for our lives down the tunnel. We finally got into a mantinence tunnel by a door that was on the side of the tunnel. "About time. So which station is next after the abandon Albos station?" I said. There was a subway map on the wall, so Derek checked and said, "Darkwood Station", he said. "Is it near the asylum?" I asked. "Sorta. It's more of near the Omaha River than near the asylum", Derek said. "Lovely", I said scarcastically. "Let's just continue", Derek said. We then continued our way to get to the subway station (which was also abandoned since it's still in the abandon part of the city). 20 Minutes Later We got to the station where we knew we were safe. We then walked up two flights of stairs to get to the street. We walked through the doors of the entrance of the subway station and saw the not-so-good site of the Omaha River. The Omaha River was this huge river that goes straight through the middle of Carcer City. It wasn't a pretty sight because of it's history. Back in the 1900s when Carcer City was blooming with industries, alot of these factories were dumping chemicals into the river, polluting it. Then some fires started and one of the fires caused alot of money in damages. This all happened before I was born. I guess maybe 1960s. It was from that one fire that the government made all these factories stop dumping chemicals in the river. After all these years of no-polluting the river, the river was starting to look better and clean. It was still kinda polluted though, so no one really goes fishing or swimming in it. It's hard to believe if anyone would come on vacation to see this river and to live in 'real mans' country. We then took a car that was just sitting on the street and drove through the tunnel and got back into Central (the tunnel actually connects Central and Darkwood along with the rest of the abandon area). When we got back into Central, we pulled up to my old apartment. "Why are we here?" I asked. "No one lives in your old apartment anymore. Not since your mother was killed in it. We're going to stay here for a good few hours", Derek said. "I don't see why", I said. "Just trust me", he said. We both got out of the car and entered the apartment building. My old apartment was on the second floor. It was the first on the right. When we entered it, there was alot of cobwebs everywhere. Derek then went straight into my mom's bedroom. He then got onto the computer that was in there and attached the flashdrive to the computer. He then started going through it. While he was going through the flashdrive again, I looked around at my old home. The last time I was here, Greg and I were looking for my friends. A whole year and then the apartment gets decorated with cobwebs. I then went into my bedroom (which was really a secret room in the kitchen area). This apartment use to belong to a achorwoman till after November 19 of 2003 when she went crazy over the senseless violence that happens in the city. People didn't like this apartment since it housed the before-crazed woman and the fact that there were dead police officers in the same apartment that terror night. My mom bought it since it was a cheap price. People believed that the apartment was haunted, but I never seen a ghost during the past few years that I lived in here. But since my mom's death, no one wants the apartment. They'll live in the other apartments in the same building though, but not this one. While I was standing in my old bedroom, looking at my old stuff that I left behind just to go to Bullworth. Derek came in there and said, "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah. Just looking at my old stuff", I said. "Well, I found out about where to find our next destination. The business in The Carraways is one of those mansions. Luckly, I have the address, but The Carraways is such a big place. You probably might not return to Bullworth tonight, so we'll have to find a hotel to stay in for the night when we get to Liberty City", Derek said. "Okay. Let's hit the road then if we'll be searching for this business for hours", I said. "Do you need a minute to finish....hum....whatever you're doing?" Derek said. "Yeah, I do need a minute", I said. He then went downstairs while I just stood there in my room. It was strange just standing there, knowing that this was going to be my last time being in there. Before I left home for Bullworth, I thought that was going to be my last time. Now I know that this was going to be my last time. No friends or families here, or enemies for that matter. This in fact was going to be my last time in Carcer City for a long time. I exit my room and closed the door softly. I then exit the apartment and closed the door, just so no one knows that someone was in there. I exited the apartment building and and then entered the car. "You ready?" Derek asked. Well, that was a stupid question. Why would I enter the car if I wasn't ready? Instead of saying that, I said, "Yeah, let's go". He then drove the car. He drove out of Carcer City and we are now heading for The Carraways. Category:Blog posts